


During SCP 3: Ave Diabolus

by After_SCP



Series: During SCP [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Jewish Scripture & Legend, SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: A quick summary of the Devil's life so far.





	During SCP 3: Ave Diabolus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mercyful Fate "Satan's fall"

\- 1.6 million  
The giant generation ship appears from a wormhole. The aliens operating the ships are ooze like humanoids. Their advance technologies as atrophied them a lot. The explorers starts the long universal scan to see if there is much advanced life form in the galaxies of this new universe the are exploring. After what would be called many years by our standards, the scanners reveal something incredible! As usual most of the galaxies of this universe are lifeless and the few who have life are basic life forms. But there is one galaxy with evolved animals! The first in generations of explorations across the multiverse! The aliens communicate with a weird universe they visited before, a universe populated by powerful energy beings. Yahweh and his angels answer the call. The extra dimensional explorers might have found the perfect galaxy for the energy friend to protect to make sure sentient life might finally evolve aside from them.

\- 1.1 million  
The construction of the giant machine than can make life possible for the angels in or universe is completed. A giant super advanced space station that harvests the energy of the galactic core, a super massive black hole with 7 stars orbiting it. 7 halo super worlds all connected to each other turning around a galactic centre far, far away. The angels are all in the 7th outer halo. They are all in their new true form, many would be consider grotesque by a human observer. They are waiting for the conscience of Yahweh to be finally completely uploaded in the hyper computer. The machine made by their explorers’ friends will allow the leader of the angels to use is full potential in this physical universe. Lucifer, Tabris and Mephistopheles are ready to be reunited with their dear Allfather.  
“You think that we will able to do something good with the population of the galaxy the exporters founded for us?”  
“I don’t know but its amazing how advanced some species are, and we thought any sentient species would eventually destroy its self.”  
The Logos go on top of the machine and face the angels.  
“My brothers are you ready to protect the maturation of the population of the galaxy? Are you ready to defend it against any threat, even against the Demiurge of this universe if you have to? Are you ready for the arrival of Yahweh?”  
All the angles are chanting for their leader. The machine as successfully worked. An enormous sphere exits the uploading chamber. Yahweh has cross from the meta universe, his home plane of existence. The super advanced spherical body of god can shrink, extend and reshape at will. His mechanical body allows Yahweh to operate the high heavens mega structure; he must now deal with the physical laws. In the meta universe, God could just create new angels out of his mind, here he’ll have to remotely program them using remnant energy of his home plane. The Logos walks to Metatron. All the angels have now cross in our dimension and they will try to make the Milky Way the first step toward the Omega point in our universe.

-700,000  
The angels haven’t successfully infiltrated the civilizations of the Milky Way. After many years of arguing, the angels still disagree. How can they influence the young civilizations of the galaxy? The giants, the Aesirs, the elves, they all rejected them. The angels are scared and believe their early civilization can destroy themselves from within over time like all the sentient races met by the explorers before. How can they control them for their own good? Some angels want to conquer this galaxy by force, their leaders is the much respected Asmodai. One day, the great warrior is approached by a powerful seer. An angel named Ahrimal. He saw in the distant future, the human race rising and some sort of incredible disaster, a disaster in wish Yahweh plays a major role. Asmodai successfully convinces his loyal soldiers to fight for the future of the galaxy foreseen by his seer brother. The first civil war in heaven lasted for thousands of years, in the end, the forces of Yahweh wins the war. The tribunal is unforgiving. All the rebel angels are terminated. It is during this conflict in which Lucifer fought for Yahweh that the angel started doubting. The death sentence of Asmodai and his army disturbed him a lot; He spoke to his close friends Mephisto and Tabris. The first couldn’t agree more with Lucifer but the second was optimist and hope they could resume their mission of helping the galaxy reaches its full potential.

\- 450,000  
Yahweh is following what Ahrimal foresaw. The angels search the galaxy for the planet of the humans; they finally find the Earth and the Homo erectus. They remotely study them. They discovered that Earth life forms have first come with a micro organism being carried by a meteor from a hot tropical planet orbiting a red dwarf 11 light years away, the star we call Ross 128 today. After secretly watching the humans’ ancestors, the same debate comes up. Are they going to rule them or influence them? This time they decided to choose on of them and reveal themselves to this humanoid a make him and herald, giving the creature enhance capacities. After watching few generations they started abducting some early humans to test on them. After a few they knew enough to make their super human: Lilith was born. 

\- 320,000  
Lilith successfully became the leaders of most early humanoids, she bred them the way she wanted and educated them and created Homo sapiens. But the quick evolution of the humans didn’t go unnoticed. The most advanced civilization of the galaxy, the Vanirs, helped many species to migrate to Earth to create so sort of planetary social experiments, too see the first mixed planet. The first humanity was born. The angels observed and gave advice to Lilith now living in a world of Fantasy, with dragons, elves, dwarves and many other creatures. It is during this time that Lucifer had to fight one of his rebel brother yet again, a fallen angel, corrupting the infrastructures and the programs of the greater good. Mereduc descended on our world, He wanted to give eternal life to a human woman he loved and created the first vampire family. Lucifer was the angel that was asks to get back the traitor angel to the high heavens. The fight with his fallen brother left him perplexes and with a more relative view on the perfect path set by Yahweh and the explorers for the universes. Politics became international on Earth during this era. At first the elves could enforce peace for a while with their royal armies but the countless wars and the awakening of SCP-682 made all the xenos species abandoned Earth. The young race, the Aesirs swears to come back, and a new super advanced civilization, that evolved rapidly with magic was born, the second humanity, Atlantis!

\- 190,000  
Atlantis as successfully advanced magic and technology together to have a world wide influence. Their magic megapolis can be anywhere on the oceans of the Earth. Unfortunately for them this attracted the Demiurge just enough to create the cult of the flesh. Yet again the angels stand aside and made sure to protect only Lilith. Lucifer and Mephisto became close friends with her during this time. The second humanity did win against the cult of Yaldabaoth, but it’s was crippled and killed by the false gods.

-125,000  
The angels are concerned; they are thinking more and more of conquering the Earth by force. A lot of them are arguing with Yahweh. Aliens, powerful mages and even spirits are posing as gods and are manipulating the third humanity. The Egyptian royal family turn themselves to immortals with their advanced knowledge of magic; the Aesirs have conquered the northern part of Europe and Asia after they made a new galactic empire with the help of the Vanirs. And the Olympians, a powerful race of immortal inter dimensional travellers has settle on the Earth as well. They couldn’t reach a decision before the remnant of Atlantis successfully travelled beyond the Abyss, the space between spaces; an endless void with prime evil daemons living deep within it. The few last and most powerful wizards of the lost city traveled to worlds unknown to everyone, dimensions perfect in each of their own ways. Nobody knows want would have happen if the way to cross the abyss would have become known by a lot of persons, but the wizard close the way behind them. A catastrophic war between the false gods started. Odin, leader of the Aesirs, led a small party to cross the Abyss and never returned. The gods’ factions were enough dangerous to each other enough, but powerful daemons, the Obyrith decided to attack the world that the mages revealed to them by crossing. The angels had to join the war to stop Pazuzu, the leader of the daemons, to stop conquering the planet, but not before the defeated false gods retreated from the Earth. In this war, Lucifer and Mephisto agreed to one day they have to follow their own instinct instead of blindly following Yahweh.

\- 50,000  
While everyone in heaven is getting ready to conquer Earth, Mephisto is looking for Lucifer, he finally found him on a rogue planet lost without a star.  
“What are you doing my brother?”  
“I’m continuing the legacy of the explorers.”  
“Can you be more precise?”  
“The Abyss brother! Those monsters with Pazuzu, that endless horde of enraged creatures! If we cross that we while find the higher planes!”  
“And you think it would make us leader instead of Yahweh?”  
Lucifer smiles, when Tabris find them they explained what they want to do. Tabris decide to stay with his 2 angel brothers and to try to explain that the leadership of Yahweh unites them all in a common goal, trying to influence his siblings. After many millennia of works, the portal is finally ready. Tabris try to convince Lucifer one last time to stay out of the Abyss, but the angel cannot resist, if human mages did it, he can! Lucifer probably thought he would face Pazuzu and the Obyrith, but the daemons had a internal conflict, Pazuzu and his generals now have to share the power of the endless horde with a new generation of daemons princes, the Tana’ri. Lucifer couldn’t find any direction toward the higher planes of existence. He was surround by the infinite emptiness, attack by swarms of lesser daemons he have to blow away with his holy powers. The angel was about to surrender himself to the monsters, now exhausted after years of fighting, but he his approach by someone even the daemons fear, an ancient evil from another dead universe, hiding in the abyss waiting to try conquering the multiverse again. The queen of the evil dragons approaches the angel.  
“Tiamat…”  
“This is how they called me in this world, but I had many other names, you are lost poor little program, you are searching for the Atlanteans, the fairies?”  
“Are you here to kill me instead of the daemon?”  
“I am not silly bird super computer. I could help you go back to your portal, if you help me planning me comeback into the worlds.”  
“Yahweh would never allow it.”  
“Indeed, but what about you?”  
Lucifer shakes hands with the dragons queen.

-5,000  
Yahweh the Logos and Lucifer are together in the high heavens.  
“What happen in the Abyss, what did you saw?”  
“Just swimming in the dark, had hard time coming back…”  
“Tabris and Mephistopheles told us you wanted to follow the last Atlanteans.”  
“Yes.”  
“So no Pazuzu, no Obyrith?”  
“No”  
His two bosses have hard time believing him but they let him go, they need is help to catch a rogue Lilith. While few angels are patrolling they Earth to find the metahuman, Yahweh comes up with a new plan after a seer angel showed to the Logos a vision of him in the future becoming human. The leader of the angels thinks this vision means it’s better if the human believed they are from them. Meanwhile Lucifer and Mephisto are the one who found Lilith. The order was to strip her up of the divine power and make her a normal person again. But Lucifer removes the coding giving Lilith her immortal power from Yahweh, and then gives her the same powers of his own. At this moment the 3 agrees to work incognito on their own to give humanity an alternative to Yahweh and the Logos. With a terraforming engine, the angels create a small perfect paradise they call the garden of Eden were they invite humans to go gather fruits and hunt animals, they tell them stories of a monotheistic god ruling all the universe and showing them powerful incomprehensible technology, trap in a dark age back then, the humans started increasing in population. Even if Egypt miraculously revived, the seers were certain that the cult of Yahweh would be prospering. The angels vanquished the Egyptians wizards again and at the end of this war, Isis sacrificed herself to be certain the humans could still use magic. As human civilisations were able to record history once again, the angels flooded their garden with the engine and sent it back to the high heavens. Gods then sent his elite angels who were trained to enforce Yahweh’s vision, the Grigori. Those angels however ended up having a human fetish, so Yahweh asked Lucifer, Mephisto, Ramiel and Tabris to fight the Watchers. The team of angels couldn’t fight the Grigori now with an army of nephilims offspring. Their internal angelic telepathic communication was cut by their rivals, Lucifer and his friends couldn’t ask for reinforcement. Lucifer secretly behind the others angels activated a spell to summon Tiamat from the Abyss. They angels were ready to fight their best against the Grigori and their nephilims, a fight with already enough super beings, but one more party interested in killing nephilims joined up. SCP-682 hates every life form on Earth but specially the nephilims lately since they think hunting the Hard-To-Destroy Reptile is very good entertainment. The unlikely alliance of the angels and the Beast barely vanquished the Griogori and their weird kids, suddenly an abyssal rift opens. Another sworn enemy of the heavens and SCP-682 exits, Tiamat greets Lucifer, the other angels look at him really suspiciously. Dragons, evils and good also hunted SCP-682 in the previous humanity. Lucifer seizes the opportunity to pretend to the angels that he summoned the evil inter dimensional queen to take care of SCP-682. Tiamat laughs and grabs the monster and returns to the Abyss. Back in heavens, the Logos and Yahweh were upset at Lucifer from demanding the help of Tiamat, but Lucifer says he resolved 2 problem and was stressed enough to know better than counting on luck.

-4,700  
A cult created by Lilith is secretly growing after told and twisted the legends the event of the Grigori created. When the angels found out they started their own new cult of the mother Earth on their own, creating a figured called Eve to revitalize the cult of Lilith. The religions collided many times. In the end , Lilith decision made Lucifer upset, she negotiated with the angels and they decided to made a rival cult, with a patriarch named Adam instead of their the fictional Eve. After obivious conflit of ideologies, the 2 cult decidded to make peace, since the cold war was the best possibility thing would have go out. The 2 parties hoped it would be better mankind to try to work together even with their major disagreement. they created together 2 metahumans to protect mankind from monsters and invaders, Cain and Abel. It unfortunately took very little time before the 2 protectors of the humans start fighting against each other. Abel wanted to do something else and didn't wanted to be see as a leader by the humans, Cain couldn't stand his brother quitting, they modified their body with advance technology from the angels for one big final showdown. Cain vanquished Abel with a vicious move and trapped his brother magically in a cubic stone.

-2200  
Since the powerful archmage Isis sacrificed herself too preserve the stream of the prime mana to allow people to be magicians. Atlantis is still secretly the judge of the good and the bad magic. Yahweh made an accord with them and in good fate helped them against a rising rival wizards faction, Babel. The angels and the Atlanteans prepared themselves together for a monopoly on magic. The wizards of Babel were only trying to gather knowledge to maybe have an empire that would spread knowledge and unified humans, but they were vanquished. This event was influential for Lucifer.

-1890  
Yet again the Atlanteans summon the angels for the same reasons a second time, this time 2 huge cities were using any magic possible to grow at an incredible speed. Sodom and Gomorah were not ready for the new idea the wizards and the angels came together to destroy them quickly and without to much war. Elite troops fighting among each other was a costly and long battle both Atlantis and heavens didn’t wanted. They used massive explosions and nuke the 2 cities were nothing was taboo, this once more made Lucifer believe he could convince the humans to worship him.

-1600  
Yahweh chooses a human to represent him. His final choice is the man we know today has Zoroaster. At first there were no link between Lucifer and the first prophet. When Yahweh tried to makes sense of the universe and his preaching to Zoroaster, the dichotomic vision of good versus evil would hunt Lucifer for a long time forward, unaware of were the building of his character through history would lead him to be Yahweh's arch nemesis.

-1400  
Yahweh was searching for a new prophet. He was observing a human named Job. The leader of the angels believed in Job. Lucifer then addressed his father, arguing that Job is a privileged man in an ignorant proto civilization. He was not in survival mode like the other humans; he could make hypothesis about moral and ethics beyond the law of the jungle. It was the first bet Yahweh and Lucifer took together, but this one opened the opportunity for the even bigger bet they will takein the futur. Lucifer ruined Job life to see if he would stay a good philosopher like he was. In the end Job remained wise and thoughtful, Lucifer returned to Mephisto and Lilith and their secret hideout, and they continued to rant about the high heavens management together as usual.

-950  
Lucifer is furious, in their warded lair; Lilith Mephisto and Tiamat in human form are quietly waiting for Satan to calm down. Yahweh has chosen as one of its prophet a wizard who studies daemons from the Abyss. Yahweh would severely reprimand anyone who would try to do the same with daemons or try crossing the abyss like the Atlanteans long ago, anyone but Solomon! This precious little human the son of David, they are 2 weird kings that Yahweh seems to love a little bit too much lately. One night he sneaks in the temple when Solomon invited a group of the major’s shamans of Africa. The Sabaean high priestess and Solomon want to impress their guests by summoning daemons, but this time Lucifer asks Tiamat to wait on the other side for a surprise attack on both side. At the end the Logos, Tabris and a new angel on is first real mission, Imperius, intervene and save Solomon and the priestess. This time Tiamat and Lucifer now expected to lurk in the Abyss secretly moved to a distant planet like Earth to create a new human colony with poor human they kidnapped, they called it Lux. After this attack, Orcus a daemon leader, made a deal with Solomon leading to other major daemons, Demogorgon, the Silent King and the Spider Queen to kill Orcus while he was gaining power and influence. Only to surprise the universe has being all part of Orcus’ plan to become first undead daemon by consuming Solomon and is wizard advisers’ souls.

-1  
The time as finally came for the Logos to take a human for m and to influence the human enough with is teaching so they don’t annihilate themselves with advanced warfare during their technological progresses. Lucifer kept secrets his plane to discourage the Logos during his human suffering, maybe he can turn Yahweh beloved second in command that the mission of the explorers is futile, or maybe there is a better way to help Earth, the galaxy or even all this universes. The heavens’ agents are contacting the 3 zoroastrian wizards to get ready to travel to the west and also to help the transfer to archangel to a human.

29  
For 40 days Lucifer and the Logos now called Jesus argued, this didn’t go unnoticed by Yahweh, even if Tabris is trying to convince him otherwise, Yaweh is done with Lucifer and Mephistopheles, after they aligned themselves with Lilith and Tiamat. When the rebel angels are before their father, Lucifer and Yahweh argued for even more days, in the end, they decided to go separated ways, both determine to prove that their personal plan for the human was the better; many angels followed Lucifer and Mephisto. The new factions created their pocket dimension, Inferno. Yahweh and Lucifer both decide to force the shinigamis to give them the collected soul around the world and started collecting them to prove to the other the number of people attracted to their respective ideology. Now in the Inferno Lucifer and Tiamat want to stick it to the daemons and the angels at the same time to assure their place in the cosmic game, they both return with an army to fight an alliance of the few remaining Tana’ri clans and the Obyrith. Orcus and Demogorgon have found a powerful new ally in the returning daemon prince Pazuzu. This conflict was very bloody on the Abyss side, even if they were outnumbering the fallen angels and the dragons by many, some daemons joined Lucifer and other retreated to summon more dark spawns, this cold war remained to this day. Luckily for Lucifer the daemons are also much occupied fighting among themselves. The clan of daemons that moved in the Inferno became known as the Baatezu. It was back then that Sachiel was uploaded in our world.

33  
Jesus ascends back in front off his posse. The Logos as return from his human life and from his death back in the high heavens, Yahweh decide that the Logos would now lead the angels with the Omega point’s aspirations. But some how, even if Yahweh was suppose to step down, it remained the same and the transition of power changed nothing. Lucifer in his pocket dimension knew it.

370  
The Aesirs, the Olympians and various spirits and monsters made a new unlikely alliance to wage war against the angels. During this secret war that the humans weren’t really aware, Lucifer tried to ally himself with Yahweh to get rid of the old gods. Satan would be a double agent pretending to be neutral but open with the old gods; he failed because only one Olympians believed him, Aphrodite. When Lucifer turned on the old gods who were already fighting among themselves, the 2 morning stars fused together. To have more power different from those of the angels, Satan became something different, unheard of. Most of the Olympians were killed in this war; Artemis survived it and swears to avenge her race.

649  
On the Arabian Desert, Artemis and Lucifer are having a meeting, both are suspicious.  
“I believed All Olympians were dead.”  
“The new religion I created will carry the flag off the moon all over Earth! With the teaching of Mohamed I will secretly lead the humans!”  
“You are crazy.”  
“The humans are eager for a new faith!”  
Lucifer believes Artemis actually can hurt Christianity in the long run.  
“If you leave the Inferno alone I will leave you alone.”  
“I don’t understand why Aphrodite chooses you.”  
“Yahweh is not loosing anytime soon, let’s just put our old conflict aside.”  
“Maybe their were to much of the old gods, fine Lucifer, lets make peace.”  
This handshake sealed to faith of human kind. In the future the cult Artemis influenced long ago will be the origin of many conflicts to come, also secretly fuelled by hidden, wounded and scared Ares unknown to anyone but Artemis.

831  
In the former roman territory of the British Isles, the angels have personally contacted a new young kingdom lead by a noble king who understands the average person life, Arthur Pendragon. After living like a commoner because he was a bastard child, a druid named Merlin help him claimed the throne of England. Now in power, he is doing some sort of democracy with the local lords and with their military officers, the knights, all equal under God around the round table. Lucifer knows the Logos is planning on defusing magic in the world with a powerful dispel of Isis’s powerful wards. Lilith and other renegades druids are teaching Morgan. Later this lead to he son Mordred to kill Arthur. Magic remains and the grudge between Lucifer and Yahweh grew stronger. It was back then that Castiel was uploaded into our world. 

1148  
A French crusader is hiding in a small fortified tower. He is one of the last man alive in his army, he is in possession off a rare item he was supposed to bring back to the Vatican but since he is going to die, he just might used it instead of the enemy. The artefact is a contract from the Inferno, withe the classic one wish for one’s soul. He has an idea he thinks is brilliant. He reads the evil words on the contract and the time stops; he is now surrounded by black figures with creepy eyes.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want to be immortal, to sweep bodies, to be something else than a human, like you!”  
In the Inferno, the high ranking Baatezu and fallen angels are deciding in wish way they are going to transform this man. They decide the kind of monster they want to make. Even if the group discussed in a pocket dimension, the wait is instantaneously for the crusader. The violent power hungry should have known better than to ask for a deal with daemons. They turned him into a comedian mask, like he liked to wear with is sister when they were children. The mask can spawn evil ooze that can do multiple strange things. The crusader is now a powerful entity that can posse anyone. Lucifer and his followers are eager to see the creature in action.  
“Happy new life looser, dreams do come true!”

1234  
Lucifer and Mephisto are with a group of young prodigious wizards. Daemons are working with their dark power to built a castle out of no where.  
“This is going to be Scholomance, where necromancers and black mages will study under my protection and compete to become a member of my wizards army in hell!”  
Over the yeat the secret location changed, but always remained deep in the wilderness somewhere. Atlantis would have usually stop such school of magic, but with other schools of magic also ganing influence, the ancien order of wizards chose neutrality over a conflict with many casters and the Inferno.

1461  
Dracula seeks a away to become the strongest warrior ever to destroy the Ottoman army. Mereduc's wife, Irina, the first vampire, and Lucifer both show up at the same time the propose a deal to Dracula. Lucifer and the vampire queen look at each other surprised they had the same idea and were reading the mind of the same human. They want to fight but the confused and scared young monarch, they decided to work together. Satan and Irina transformed Dracula into the most powerful vampire ever, and with a education from Scholomance, the crazy prince is now a very dangerous monster. 

1507  
A wizard his teaching to a group of few chosen some basic gnosis. He promises power and knowledge nobody in the world knows. He summons incubi and succubi and have and orgy at night in the university. Proud of is day, Faust opens a portal to hell and report to his master, Mephisto. The evil angel is not alone. Faust falls face on the ground quickly, Lucifer himself wants to met him!  
“Dear eternal king! It's such a honour, i am but an humble servant spreading sin and individualism, gathering followers of you.”  
“Yes you could focus on something than the spreading part.”  
“But my lord, the fruit of the flesh is tainting their souls.”  
“I suppose but don't use our teaching just to have a lot of sex that's not the point!”  
Faust is scared and confused. Mephisto tells the human to wait a little and take his friend alone.  
“Don't go to hard on him, he just a usable guy, thirsty for knowledge and fame at all cost. We can use him. Just remember the bigger picture, winning against Yahweh. Leave him to me.”  
“Alright.”

1909  
In Italy, a catholic cardinal in a small town is lost in his head in front of his office’s window. He knew he couldn’t hide the secret for long, the priest from the Vatican knock at his door.  
“Sir the SCP researchers are here.”  
“Do I really have to let them leave with the desk?”  
“I’m afraid so, his holiness the Pope has agreed to give them the desk.”  
A strange man enters the office with the guys that came to take the desk and the chair and to bring them in the moving truck. The weird scientist his wearing a big hat and carries a ukulele He present himself to the cardinal and swears the Foundation wont disturb the Devil without a good reason. But, when all the SCP people are gone, the priest has to ask.  
“This desk could really summons Satan?”  
The cardinal doesn’t answer. In the throne room of the Inferno Lilith comes forward to talk to Lucifer.  
“If you want to know the contracts’ desk is in the possession of the SCP Foundation.”  
“I don’t care about that desk, the spell I put on it made it so I don’t have to personally answer the summoning. But since this foundation his growing stronger we might talk about it.”  
Lilith sighs.  
“I know why you want to talk about him.”  
“You love this fairy?”  
“Yes, so what?”  
“He doesn’t know what he is doing and he his just lucky to be a high being. Why hasn’t he returned to Arcadia anyway?”  
“I think he is scared to find out who he was, he thinks he is better off here has a SCP scientist.”  
“He is pathetic when he pretends to be me. I guess this item his secretive bosses asked him to retrieve will remind him his jokes can’t change the truth.”  
Lilith leaves Lucifer angry.

1918  
After a battle the angels surprisingly succeed in capturing Lucifer and bringing back in the heavens. Yahweh and the Logos want to trial him but before he didn't have to face the leaders of the angels, a rescue party helped him escape. With Lucifer back in hell yet again, Yahweh as a new solution against him and want the approbation of one of Lucifer former close friend, Tabris. Yahweh explains to him that he want to trap Lucifer in a powerful soul stone so he cannot manifest his power in the world and will be trap alone in the stone, like a flash drive for angels. Tabris thinks that leaving Lucifer alone is the stone his not to cruel if he can still telepathically talk to other angels, they will just have to get the stone in heaven and one day peer pressure might work on him, Yahweh agrees and sets the plan in motion. The powerful machines of the angels craft a spirit stone capable of containing Lucifer into some sort of magic information. With the spell of a good dragon in the heavens helping against Tiamat, Imperius and some of the best angels soldiers can be teleported in the Inferno were they can quickly reach Lucifer’s lair. The plan works perfectly; they chant the spells and activate the stone to trap the poor fallen angel, unaware of their plan, but when Mephisto and Tiamat showed up with some reinforcements, the angels unfortunately have to retreat without the stone…

1938  
Numerous people are dancing and having at popular country dance evening in the state of Mississippi. Among the musicians playing at the few days long event, their an unknown man who is single handily changing the face of music in front of the crowd. The skills, the timing, the melody and the crowd connection of Robert Johnson are unique. After his performance that evening, Robert go back to dance and party with the crowd. Mephisto disguised as a normal man comes talk to him.  
“That music will inspire generations to come.”  
“What are you talking about sir? We know each other? Oh wait... not already.”  
“Sorry to say Robert but yes. You have reach the peak of human musical performance, that was the deal you made with my crossroad employee.”  
“What you talking about? It's a scam! I'm not the greatest musician on Earth! I just play at parties and dances!”  
“Oh but you are Robert! It doesn't mean because the people here right now don't know it that the Inferno didn't hold his part of the deal. In few decades, your records will be restored and every musicians on the planet will be a fan of yours.”  
“That doesn't count.”  
“Oh it does young man, skills don't mean recognition during your lifetime.”  
Robert feels a horrible pain inside his guts, he is bleeding! It's like he's been stab. As Lucifer laughs and disappears the poor musician tries to ask for help but falls on his face in the grass and perishes without anyone notifying it before later that night.

1982  
Jubei Takechi is the richest man in the world right now. He learned this morning that he just slightly surpasses the fortune of the Saudi Arabia royal family. He wants to create the perfect martial arts tournament, nobody knows why but his goal could help him ruling more than Earth. 15 of the best martial artist and himself are going to compete to win his huge fortune. One of the person in the tournament is his son, Taisei Takechi is one of the favourite to win the tournament. The young man has a personnel grudge. When he was a kid training in karate with is father Jubei, his father was ruthless believing in would make Taisei stronger. One day when Taisei was a young teenager, Jubei and him were aboard of a cruise ship own by the elder Takechi. While Taisei was training on a different floor, his father was receiving a very special guest, a very secretive old man who asks to be called Isonade. The evil karate master as so much training that he can survive only by harnessing the power of his ki and even posses super human strength now. Like wizards treat sleepers, basically lesser humans, Isonade thinks that high levels of ki control is to a selected elite and that the others are weaklings that don’t deserve respect. Isonade asked Jubei to test the limit of Taisei, he believed that if he couldn’t survived he should be killed and his dad agreed. That night, Jubei and Taisei duelled and Jubei won, and then threw his unconscious son overboard in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Taisei would have died if Mephiso hadn’t asked the martial artist to be the host of Satan by having the spirit stone in him. In the present days, nobody is aware of the secret plot of Taisei, who his cheered by the people unaware of his supernatural power. Jubei cannot wait to capture his son and study the angelic power for himself. The tournament is secretly broadcasted to the richest people of this world. The final was a violent brawl father against son. In the end Jubei wins the tournament and defeats his son for the second time, he keeps his commercial empire, and also begins to study the Devil’s stone with Isonade.

1993  
Corazón de León I and Jaguar Mask I are showing multiple sports the orphans in a Mexican city. Mephisto and Lilith knows Isonade want to try the new powers he acquired by sucking the life force of Taisei. They planned to lore Isonade, capturing him when he shows up and torturing to learn the location of Taisei by force. Lilith summons an ogre mage on Earth, she ask the creature to attack the priest-wrestler and his friend's orphanage and to be prepared to to be challenged by a mysterious man trying to study daemons, Isonade. But After the oni defeated the legendary tag team, he kills the first Corazón de León, the ogre mage was visited by the evil karate master. The oni and the evil martial artist decided to team up. Furious, the 2 leaders of hell while Lucifer is gone decide to drop the plan and try thinking about a brand new plan, less than 2 years later, the duo was defeated by a young karate prodigy named Hiroyasu.

1996  
Lucifer his still trap in the soul stone phased inside Taisei. When he wanted to bound with Taisei he had to convince the man that he would not try to take over his body completely. From time to time, Lucifer just went to sleep inside Taisei while his host could do his human things. There was intimate moments Taisei shared with a woman were bad for Lucifer and he learned it because of the Ogre mage and Isonade. Hiroyasu is the son of Taisei and he has inherited a part of the angel's power. Now the Devil and Taisei had a goal together, defeating Hiroyasu to get all their power back. The second generation decided to confront the first. Taisei returns to his father Jubei even after having to escape from his secret laboratory. Jubei explained to his son that Isonade's brother was the karate mentor of his supernatural powered child, Hiroyasu's mother, Shiori, decided to hide his existence and trained him in martial arts. She was teaching him with her older brother Osamu the art of Aikido. Later Isonade's brother was teaching him Karate. Since the kid isn’t a nephilim, Lucifer didn't felt his birth, and now Lucifer and Jubei have agreed to make a new tournament to win the ownership of his mega corp., they know Hiroyasu won’t resist. But at the end the young man escaped.

February 2002  
Taisei is in hell with Mephisto and many evil wizards. The fighter has given more and more control to the king of hell over the year. The team that Lucifer assembled build him a magic device to still use some of his angel power even if he is still a soul stone inside of Taisei.  
“So what can I do whit this machine?”  
“You can project you conscientiousness, some sort of astral projector, personally costumed for an angel in a soul stone.”  
A lesser daemons enters the room and come to deliver a message. Few angels gathered a team of monster hunters, to fight a group of neo-nazis worshipping the Devil in a small town in Florida. Many believe in the Inferno that Lucifer showing up might boost the moral of the Devil worshippers. He will also be able to try his machine and astral project out of the stone. Lucifer command his host’s body the sit in the device, he aims his conscientiousness toward the town of Rugdwell. His presence fills the public place in front of the town hall. All the skinheads soldiers are down. 8 persons successfully outfight almost 100 men? Lucifer cannot believe it, he can also sens that angels helped the hunters warding the place against daemons warping. The king of hell reveals himself with a ghastly loud and powerful voice.  
“How dare you weaklings stand in the way of Lucifer!”  
the 6 warriors are stunned. Lucy York cannot believe what is happening. She is a African-American police officer trying to protect her daughter Regina from the angry mob. Regina is a 24 years old nurse that helped open a AIDS health centre in her town. When white supremacists attack the new clinic and almost everybody looked away, 2 angels, Sachiel and Castiel, tried to assemble a team of hunters to help them since daemons were ready to used the conflict to fuel their blood magic. They unfortunately found only 2 hunters brothers, Dave and Remy Hovington : 2 really good daemons hunters but thorn by their weird past experiences. Cas and Sach needed new human help instead of interfering. The 2 men were watching wrestling on TV while the angels were thinking. One of the new faction on the show was the PPJS, with 4 fighters; the heavens are suddenly watching. Castiel and Sachiel ask them to help the town Rugdwell and gladly accepted since it perfectly fitted their new gimmick, some sort a agency to help people in trouble. The little team tried to protect Regina with her mom the best that the could. Lucifer stand from the first time in front of his worst enemies in the near future, Marshall Kreese, Brad Anderson, Steven Corvus, and James Johnson. Trying to fry the puny humans with his power, Lucifer blew up is machine and was back in Taisei's stone.

October 2002  
For a long time, a evil cleric as made a deal with the Devil and posses has an angel working with the Vatican for century, spying for Lucifer. Vequaniel did a mistake that finally ended his reign. The evil wizard alive and serving the Devil since the middle ages gave to an ogre the mission the steal a magic katana in Japan and to bring him back to him. The weapon as in a antiquity shop owned by 2 shinobi cousins: Ichikawa Tatsuzo and Wakuni. When the ogre and few daemons attacked the ninjas, Brad and Steven were shopping there since the 4 of them had already fight against each other in martial arts tournaments. The 4 warriors teamed up and track back the ogre and then Vequaniel, and after that befriended the Vatican by finding one of the most powerful infernal spy. 

December 2002  
Taisei have enough of tracking Hiroyasu. He easily convince his father to put the family business at stake in his secret martial art tournament yet again, but this time, the PPJS knew where the fighting event was hiding, and they have a knew member, Corazón de León II. Hiroyasu disappears during the tournament and the 5 WWE wrestlers spoils Jubei experiences. Just as Jubei defeated both Taisei and Hiroyasu, Lucifer successfully recover all his power and teleported Taisei away from Jubei, who is soon after caught by the PPJS with the unconscious Hiroyasu.

Febuary 2003  
Taisei is in the Inferno's throne room. Lucifer his looking at a magic projection, spying on Marshall Kreese and his family. He is planning on attacking him on a family vacation in an amusement park. Marshall is with his wife, Emma and their son Karl, he is 10 years old. Satan and Taisei agreed, the Devil was ready to teleport Taisei and to fight him but they realized that James and Brad are in company of the family at the amusement park with them. Lucifer tried to fight the 3 of them pretending to be a normal human during a late event at the park, a international competition of fireworks. While the audience, Emma and Karl were all eyes and ears for the amazing fireworks, Lucifer and Taisei lost to the 3 fighters, retreating once again.

June 2003  
Lucifer never really cared enough about the PPJS dudes to believe they could be an actual threat. But today at Scholomance, he find out he should have. Steven Corvus attacked him with 2 angels and 3 hunters. The same from the town of Rugdwell. The wrestler is an awaken now, those fighters are way better than they look. He knows now that he must stop those dudes of justice.

September 2003  
Yoshi, the head scientist and engineer of the PPJS, went missing, everyone was looking for him. Corvus was able to connect his disappearance to a strange women he meet shortly before. He investigated more and was able to find Lilith in Scotland trying to charm human and to steal their life force. They fought and Lilith escaped. She now understand how much Lucifer is upset.

November 2003  
Taisei is walking in a crowded street at night in Los Angeles, 2 muggers recognized him, the son of the super rich Jubei Takechi! They draw out their pistols and try to rub the man. Taisei doesn't comply and one of them shoots him. Taisei tries to use the demonic power to stop the bullet but the projectile hits the soul stone on Taisei's body, shattering it and releasing Lucifer at the same time. Finally free, Lucifer turns everyone unconscious around him and returns to hell, now the dudes of justice days are numbered!

February 2004  
Lucifer is hiding in a house of Caribou, Maine. Some of his most powerful daemons successfully posses Emma Kirk, Tacha Anderson, Téo Andrade, Aliss Medjo and her boyfriend, the Barton brothers, and the 5 other members of the Corvus family and Alicia Johnson. Lucifer his planning to fight the 6 warriors of good with some of their closest relatives! Kreese's wife and his young Brazilian protege, Brad's daughter, Knight of justice's sister, Megitsune's boyfriend and her brother-in-law, finally the mom, the dad, the 2 sisters and the brother of Corvus with also the native shaman that trained him with her boyfriend. Lucifer is certain that this team of daemons are going to stop his enemies. Unfortunately, he is still defeated but when all his daemons are sent back to hell with him, 4 of their victims pray back to him and wanted to help Satan fight the warriors of god again. Corvus' dad, mom and 2 triplets siblings of the wizard, they hate the man he has become, all of the family expect the younger sister who wants nothing to do with her crazy family. They hate him for playing super heroes instead of being there for his family. Lucifer turned them into demonic creatures and send them away to go chase the necromancer.

October 2004  
Hiroyasu is living a happy life with his girlfriend in Hong Kong; Shen Dan is pregnant with their first child. Lucifer, spying on everyone, finds out and start to wondering if that child could be a metahuman since Hiroyasu once and some angelic power in him. The paranoia is strong enough and he decides to try killing the happy couple. Hiroyasu and Shen Dan, a wushu master herself, are both able to fight Lucifer for a while, but eventually lost, they beg for their lives in vain. Corvus learns the vicious triple murder by being visited by their ghosts on their way to the after life.

December 2004  
Lucifer wanna takes out the warriors one by one with a doppelganger. Lucifer decide to start with Steven Corvus since the wizard annoys him on another level. While the Necromancer sleeps alone in his apartment, Lucifer magically copies him to create the doppelganger. Once it is alive, it steals clothes from Corvus an runs way. Satisfied Lucifer returns to hell. The creature will become known as Shadow, he will however never defeated the warriors of god and so Lucifer decided to give up the doppelganger plan.

January 2006  
Lucifer and Dracula were renewing together, after many centuries of ignoring each other, they but felt the right time for a team effort came. They were working on a elite force of wizards, with all school of magic, with vampires, lichs, and humans both possess and not, all expert in the black arts. But on day, in a castle in its own pocket dimension, a vampire came with sad news, the dudes of justice are already out of prison! After been wrongfully trialled to try helping the New World Order, a bush of rich and powerful people, conquering the world. Lucifer was happy to known they would stay in jail until their death, but after helping with a riot in the special international secret prison for the worst monsters, they were release in good faith. The Devil and the king of the vampire tried to get rid of the PPJS founders now with their army. But when Corvus used Carmilla to spy on the vampires and later, when Corazón de León and Megitsune defeated Lilith and destroyed Dracula, Lucifer backed down.

September 2006  
Lucifer want to play in the mind of Corvus and he thinks he got is best idea yet inspired by another rival of the warriors of god, Henry James. Prof James cloned Aliss Medjo to try to destabilize the wizard by opposing him against a army of his shaman mentor and former love interest. The poor Aliss and her boyfriend Denis were still living nervously after being possess by daemons, attacked by a doppelganger and kidnapped and cloned by James. Satan had a new plan, fusing the Necromancer and Denis together. Lucifer kidnapped the 3 persons, with powerful wizards and Lilith, they fused the 2 males and mentally tortured Aliss enough to make her accept her new boyfriend, Dennen. But Lucifer couldn't stop the other warriors of god to force Lilith to break the spell.

April 2007  
Mephisto is hiding in the New York sewer system. His new plan is almost completed. The warriors of god are fighting lately against a group of metahumans. In particular 2 of them, one meta who controls radiation and another one who could assimilate others power. Mephiso spied from hell on the PPJS investigating on a shady company that abduct and even raise metas from birth there, genetically designing them. His plan was to use a nuclear bomb on New York so people would logically blame the metas and the PPJS. With many good metas helping the warriors of god are from New York and the fact that NYC is a logical impactfull target for the evil brotherhood of mutants, Mephistopheles ordered the wizards from hell to summon a broken arrow in here and prepared in in the sewers for detonation. But Castiel and Sachiel intervene to help the humans by warning the PPJS so they could team up to take care of both problems.

April 2008  
While pursuing fleeing daemons, Knight of Justice and Megitsune travelled trough a wormhole to the planet Lux. They discover a world filled with really religious people, with a technology comparable to the renaissance era. Unaware of Earth and of Yahweh, the human civilizations of Lux worship Lucifer as deity. The 2 warriors of god walk around and try to learn more about the this world while trying to find a way back home. They finally looks at the religion Lucifer has created to find out that the priests of the main religion of this world teaches that one day, god will need them to fight a world on another planet against other humans working for an evil cosmic monster. Lucifer is clearly plotting a Earth invasion! Megitsune and James return to Earth and warn their friends. The 2 are able to find a portal to go back to Earth but not without Lucifer realizing they were there. The prince of hell decided to launch his unholy crusade right away and to stop hiding. The high priests of the Luxians rally the troops has they start embarking in their space ships built with the technology given to them by their god. After successfully returning on our planet, Megitsune and Knight of justice warn their other 4 friends at the PPJS. The warriors of god manage to be teleported on the space ship of the Luxians leaders. They told their plan the the angels before doing it, But fortunately, this inspired the Logos to start a conflict in heaven by killing Yahweh. The Logos' plan was now to kill Lucifer and the warriors of god to rule supreme over Earth. Many angels teleported inside the Devil's army space ships for a massive attack, The fight was on of the most dangerous adventure of the 6 PPJS fighters but in the end they defeated both Lucifer and The Logos, Corvus even fatally stabbed the prince of heaven with a sword made out of the remnant of Yahweh's vessel. The invasion was stopped and the Luxians returned to their planet to try to live in a new secular society they knew nothing about.

October 2009  
Tiamat approaches Lucifer with a demand. A red dragon soul was trapped in an artifact and is body was long destroyed. The dragon goddess and a plan the find a new dragon body for her friend with the help of the Devil. A powerful shaman was the only wizard that could improvise a conversion spell to turn the body of a reptiles like a crocodile or a big lizard into a dragon and also another spell to revive a megalania with a very small piece of bone. It wouldn't be as good as the real dragon's body was but it would do. But as usual, just like something straight out of comic books, the Devil and Tiamat almost turned insane when the powerful extraplanar is returned to flesh in a deformed half chicken half dragon body. The PPJS switched the lizard bone for a chicken one.

February 2010  
Tiamat and Lucifer are planning a new way to deal with the PPJS. This time Lilith and Mephisto have recruited 2 new allies. The evil eternal priestess of the dark elves the Spider Queen and the interdimensional emperor the lich ghost of another Steven Corvus: the Lichmaster. Castiel and Sachiel informs Corvus and they ask him to gather their friends but Corvus reveals the other want to give up fighting evil and they want to returned to a normal life. The 2 angels understand and they agree to go fight the new villain alliance. In the end the wizard, his owl and the angelic duo successfully used a device to open doors into dimensions to trapped the evil gang inside a real life nightmarish never ending game of portal.

November 2010  
The 6 masters of villainy finally exit their prison and reappears in the abyss. The Lichmaster is upset more then ever by a alternate version of himself that he cannot wait to absorbs. He seals the other big evils inside of him to use their power to returned to the material planes. Aware of the emanate return of the unstoppable undead emperor of many timelines and dimensions. The 6 leaders of the PPJS reunited to find the phylactery of the lich to finally destroy him. After a search in the multiverse, they find it and destroy it. It was his wending ring drifting in space. Lucifer, Lolth, Lilith, Mephisto, and Tiamat were release from the lich control.

Present days  
Lucifer looks at his fallen brother SCP-469. Mephisto and Lilith approach him.  
“Im not sure on long the humans will be able to to hold Mammon awakening with procedure 110-Montauk.”  
“He cannot be born yet! We have to kill the Necromancer first!”


End file.
